


Halloween

by Galactic_Ink



Series: Raising Anya, Allen, and Aleksandr [23]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Gen, Halloween, Humor, Kid Fic, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-28
Updated: 2015-09-28
Packaged: 2018-04-23 20:31:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 988
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4891129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Galactic_Ink/pseuds/Galactic_Ink
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The family of five go out on Halloween!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Halloween

**Halloween**

"Daddy, are you done yet," Alek whined for the fourth time.

"Almost just keep your eyes closed," Alfred stated as he painted his son's face.

Aleksandr huffed a breath, but stayed put. He felt like he'd been sitting for hours, but it had only been minutes. His costume was nearly complete as America covered his face in greenish-grey paint.

"There! All done!"

Alek instantly opened his eyes and looked at the mirror in the bathroom. His blue and violet eyes grew wide as he saw his face. His face was a strange green color with a tint of grey over the top and black circles where around his eyes.

"I'm gonna be the best alien ever," Alek declared and put on his green antennas.

"Yes you are, now let's get you in the rest of your outfit," America stated as he picked up the homemade UFO.

Aleksandr was practically jumping in excitement as he agreed with his daddy and raised his arms. Alfred slipped on the fake saucer and made sure the straps held up once they rested on Alek's shoulders. The little boy was dressed in a greenish-grey bodysuit with black shorts and black sneakers on.

"You are the cutest alien I've ever seen, and I thought Tony was always adorable," Alfred stated.

Alek just beamed a smile and once Alfred handed over his plastic skull candy bucket he took off.

"Come on Daddy," he shouted over his shoulder as he ran out of the bathroom.

"Alright!"

The honey blonde grabbed his prescription sunglasses and his fedora as he headed out after his three year old son. When he was making his way downstairs he could already hear the excited chatter of the three siblings. Anya and Allen where dressed as government agents part of the MIB ***** , and by their requests Alfred and Ivan where dressed the same. Alek was their little alien under custody as well as Tony who was just himself. Ivan noticed Alfred coming down and quickly ushered everyone to stand in front of the front door.

"What are you doing Ivan," Alfred asked as he placed his hat on.

"Pictures need to be taken dorogoy. This is the first time Aleksandr has gone trick-or-treating," the Russian stated happily as he picked up the digital camera he had placed on the table by the front door.

"Alright, but I gotta get pics too," Alfred stated as he moved over to stand behind everyone.

Ivan just nodded and began his excessive picture taking. Both nations took turns taking pictures with phones and the camera, and only stopped when the children started to whine that Halloween would be over before they even left the house.

**.-.-.-.**

The family of six (had to pass Tony off as one of their kids) had an eventful night. They had drove to neighborhoods for trick-or-treating, and even stopped at a few churches doing trunk-or-treats. Russia and America had made it a point to let everyone have a turn at picking which house to go up to, and as they walked through the streets of a ritzy neighborhood Allen picked his house.

"That one," he exclaimed excitedly as he ogled the large home.

The house was dark blue, but in the darkness of night it looked black. The windows glowed or flashed white, red, and orange, each one having a skull, pumpkin, or ghoul in them. Spider webs where thrown about and the front yard looked like a real graveyard though a few limbs sprouted from the dirt. But the main thing that stood out was the screams that came from the house and the occasional person or group running out of the house.

"That's a haunted house," Alfred stated as he looked at the line shortening as people where allowed inside.

"Cooooooooollll," Anya stated as she took in the house.

"Can we go? Please? Pleeeeease," Allen begged.

Alfred looked over to Ivan who just shrugged his shoulders.

"Alright, but if you get scared we're gonna leave right away."

"We won't get scared," the twins said in unison then took off for the house.

"Don't run," Alfred shouted, but with no effect.

"What'sah haunted house," Aleksandr asked as he started to walk his parents to the house.

"It's a spooky house that is supposed to scare you," Ivan stated as he took Alfred's hand.

"Yup, there's spiders, skeletons, vampires, and…ghosts," Alfred added and reached down to take Alek's hand.

Alek gave a sound of understanding, though he didn't really get why a house existed. When they got up to the house the twins stood in line with Tony and with easy intimidation from Russia the family was able to stand together in the line.

"Do not get scared Alfred. You wouldn't want to wet yourself in front of our children would you," Ivan teased as he felt Alfred's hand tighten its grip on him.

"Har, har, shut up. I'll be fine. It's the kids I'm worried about," he huffed.

Ivan gave smirk and chuckled as the honey blonde paled a little as they were allowed to enter.

**.-.-.-.**

It is said on the Halloween night of 2026 the Castaneda Family had pulled off the best haunted house of all time for their neighborhood. The woman in charge of the community gave them the award hands down after she witnessed the fight _and_ flight response of one man. The honey blonde was unknown to everyone, but they all remembered the damaged he had done to Mr. Faulkner, who played the role of a ghost in the haunted house. The terrified look on the honey blonde's face as he ran away with four children in his arms and another man tailing after him was forever engraved in her mind.

* * *

**Translations/Notes:**

Dorogoy – darling

 **MIB*** \- the kids really took a liking to the movies Men In Black 1 and 2.

***Hope you liked it! Still a few more to make before this is complete!***


End file.
